


Perfect World

by Narya



Series: DrabbleFest [12]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, Mermaids, Space Pirates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 09:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narya/pseuds/Narya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El espacio es un lugar complicado, y cuando el Capitán Puck ve a ese tritón en la subasta de esclavos, sabe que no le puede dejar ahí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miakis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miakis/gifts).



> Para el prompt:
> 
> Cari, ya sabes. Kurt!tritón!sireno xDDD, Puck!pirata espacial lo compra en un subasta. El resto es cosa tuya

El espacio era un lugar muy complicado, era inestable y peligroso; era un sitio donde sólo los más fuertes podían sobrevivir y sólo aquellos con dinero podían comprar lo que les faltaba en fuerza. Si tenías suerte y habías nacido con la capacidad física para ser fuerte, el dinero era algo que te seguía casi sin trabajar en ello.

 

Noah Puckerman VIII había nacido sin fuerza, sin padre y una madre que le había informado rápidamente que de su viejo no tenía más que un nombre pasado generación tras generación y una nave a punto de derruirse. Cualquier otro se habría dejado vencer, pero Puck era un niño rápido y había descubierto fácilmente que era mucho más fácil robar la comida que pagar por ella, y de a poco se dio cuenta que era mucho más fácil robar que trabajar si lo que quería era dinero.

 

Hoy el Capitán Puck, como insistía que le llamaran (pues era un nombre que se había hecho por sí mismo y no una herencia de un viejo débil que se dejó matar), era el más temido de todos los piratas espaciales, tenía un barco a su mando donde cada uno de sus marinos temía por su vida si es que sabía lo que era bueno, y sus decisiones eran órdenes que debían ser cumplidas bajo pena de muerte. Aun así sus hombres confiaban en él y no tenían miedo a sus decisiones, pues sabían que su capitán jamás les pondría en aprietos si sabía que no los podría sacar de ellos.

 

Y si el Capitán Puck quería comprar un tritón de mal temperamento nadie le juzgaría por ello, al contrario, harían espacio en su enorme cabina y decorarían un gigantesco acuario para el chico sin que el capitán tuviera que ordenarlo.

 

Puck entró a su cabina con una sonrisa que tendría a cualquier otro temblando de miedo, pero el tritón en su jaula de vidrio no hacía más que mirarle con rencor. Había un asiento bajo el vidrio, que Puck no tardó en usar.

 

-Cambia la cara, bonito, no vas a salir de ahí y más vale que te acostumbres-dijo él, tocando el cristal donde la espalda del tritón estaba apoyada-. ¿Por qué no me dices tu nombre? Yo soy Puck, o bueno, Noah Puckerman VIII, pero todos me llaman Capitán Puck.

 

El tritón sólo nadó lo más lejos posible de Puck, y se apoyó en unas rocas.

 

Después de esa corta interacción Puck le dejó tranquilo, a veces intentaba hablar con él pero no ponía mucho empeño en eso, tenía temas más importantes que tratar como tratar de rescatar a su hermana. Su madre había muerto hace años y su hermana había estado sola mientras él estaba en el otro lado del universo, para cuando había vuelto a su planeta natal la chica había sido vendida a un grupo de esclavistas y su paradero era desconocido.

 

-No te voy a hacer nada, ¿sabes? Sé que hay idiotas que compran esclavos para tenerlos como juguetes sexuales o ese tipo de cosas, pero yo no soy así... no es mi estilo-dijo Puck un día, sentándose en el asiento bajo el acuario con una botella de ron-. Mi hermana es esclava también, y no soportaría que alguien hiciera eso con ella. Y cuando te vi ahí, en la subasta, supe de inmediato que alguien te compraría y te quebraría ese espíritu... y yo necesito saber que donde sea que ella está su espíritu no se quebrará, que quizás alguien la salve también...

 

El tritón se acercó lentamente al vidrio, mirándole con sus ojos azules y verdes y grises, y su cabello ondeando con los flujos del agua. Su piel parecía suave, pero Puck sabía que si miraba más de cerca vería las escamas que caracterizaban a la gente de esa raza.

 

Una mano delicada se apoyó sobre el vidrio, a la altura de sus ojos, y trazó un par de letras en la superficie. K - U - R - T.

 

-Buenas noches, Kurt, mi nombre es Puck-dijo éste, tocando el vidrio con su palma abierta. El tritón en el acuario hizo lo mismo, como un saludo que nunca se llegaría a concretar por la culpa del cristal que les separaba-. Es un placer finalmente conocerte.

 

El tritón, Kurt, por primera vez sonrió.

 

 

 

 


End file.
